Crossunder Battleworks
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: In a universe with a proper fighting Smash Brothers-ish tourament, where fighters like Ryu, Kyo and Sonic prove their strong parts and show their weak parts, all in front of loads of cameras, broadcast all over the world, there's bound to be a load of villains jumping into the fray like Eggman, Bowser and Ganondorf AND even FF characters are in it. LET'S SEE THOSE SKILLS IN ACTION!
1. Danson's Story: pro: The Beginners!

**Bunch Of One Shots?: Crossunder Battleworks**  
**ROCK IT IN LINE p1-1a: Early Birds For The Competition!**

It was about 8am in the mall on a random Saturday, Tomo, Ingrid, the other Ingrid, Vivian James, Ken and Rigby were at the front of the line in the mall with a bit of a difference and they were waiting to be entered in the competition, which was a combination of SF-style moves, KOF-style and Smash-style stages and it would test a bucketload of things including their epic jumping skills.  
''Aw, yeah! I'm feeling hype and ready to roll!'' Sticks shouted, accidently throwing her boomerangn and it came back to her with the speed of a bike going through the mall and she got it pretty nicely, and then she fell down quick.  
''This is going to be exciting and my fists are going to be wrecking fists.'' Rigby boasted and he did a side punch AND it did hurt a bit for him since he's bad at punches and then Mordecai was carrying some important things and then he came to Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby were having a short conversation together and they were talking about some important stuff for those guys, since Mordecai was the strongest by a lot, ie his punches don't hurt himself.  
''Dude, I'm about to enter this tourament, so what's up?'' Rigby asked, feeling a bit embarassed.  
''I don't think you're the best guy for it. Maybe I should go on this touratment.'' Mordecai told him and they were both in a awkward place, since one wanted the other to go to fight with the other guys.  
''I think I'm stronger than before, so just leave it.'' Rigby said, being a bit confrontational and then he prepared his own hands to do the punching.  
''Go on, punch me then.'' Mordecai told Rigby, since they were good friends and then the racoon dude did a short range punch near the escalator and then nothing bad happened.  
''NOW, I gotta punch you in the arm.'' Mordecai said, while he was ready to make it work and then he punched Rigby in the arm and it hurt for the small guy.  
''Aw, man. You go onto the tourament since you're the strongest guy I know except for Skips.'' Rigby said, pretty relcutant to do that thing and they fistbumped together and now, Rigby was carrying the stuff home on his own and he was solo.

Back to less intense drama and more funny-ish drama, Ingrid and Ingrid was standing next to each other and they were sorta angry, waiting to get in and then Vivian was playing her 3DS behind them.  
''Hey, can you not disturb me, since I'm in the middle of playing Smash 3DS?'' Vivian asked, making a request.  
''Well, okay, but I'm telling you, I'm really good at this.'' SF Ingrid said, just getting her 3DS outta nowhere and they were together and they started to play together and they moved down since Tomo was now able to show her moves.  
''ALRIGHT ONE DOWN, THREE TO GO!'' both girls shouted and Tomo gaves an awkward thumbs up and then SS Ingrid just saw something Vivian had and then a fight started by accident.  
''Sorry, I can't play right now, gotta fight.'' Vivian said, putting her 3DS into her backpack and then the fight started-ish, but it ended very quickly with Sakura trying to push the two away with Dan carrying loads of dojo-related stuff.

Now, Tomo was gone away to do her stuff, and who was left respectively? Ken was in front, followed by Modrecai, SF Ingrid and Yun, coming back for this one and he was a happy dude.  
''Hi, girl. Long time no see, so what's up?'' Yun asked and he was fourth in line.  
''Being in this tourament and fighting for something important.'' Ingrid replied, being in a better mood than before and then Ken got that thing, so he went outta the line and he got accepted in, since most guys know his fighting skills are good.  
''Hey, what's Vivian doing over there?'' Yun said, seeing the fight between Vivian and SS Ingrid(nah, I might call her Ingrif, though) with the moves moving fast and the moves pretty epic and Vivian ended this with a whip-style sorta moves with a random wire.  
''Well, we're done with this. Now can I get back to playin' games please?'' Vivian asked Yun and then they hugged together pretty awkwardly and they were now a team.  
''LET'S BE A TEAM!'' Yun shouted and Hella Jeff laughed at that line.

Ingrid and Vivian went ahead as one group and they signed themselves up in the booth.  
''Yes, we're a whole team of two and we're ready to fight for gamergate and stuff like that.'' Vivian explained and it was short, sweet and to the point and they got in.  
''Fine, but I'll be battling with you guys.'' the mystery clerk said, who was wearing a brown hoodie and a orange cloak and both of them left in a good mood, bumping into Ingrif on the way.

**TO BE CONTINUED 2MORROW!**


	2. Dansons Story: pro: Some Low Skates!

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Danson's Story p1b: Some LOW Skates!**

Danson, Warren and Steven were fighting together and then Hilda and Gerome were not watching it from the sidelines and they were recording the match and then Marsh jumped into the match to do some of his own moves.  
''Wow, you really forgot that time, you went to that shop.'' Marsh told the other guys and then he threw some leaves.  
''Okay, but that doesn't matter, dude.'' Steven said, while doing a dash punch to the head, since he was still fighting fast and Marsh was stunned, but he did a kick during that time and it was a dizzy kick, since he was stunned.  
''NOW THAT WAS FUNKY!'' Marsh yelled, trying to make a quick quote and he had a leaf shield, reducing the damage on all of his moves.  
''Get 'em, Marsh!'' Hilda said, cheering Marsh on.

Marsh and Danson split up from Warren and Steven and they stopped for a short moment to say some stuff on a different place in the skate park and there was grass on that part of the park.  
''There's not one guy that says I'm better than you, but MY GOAL is to be ONE OF THE GREATS!'' Marsh shouted and then he did a side way spin kick and then he jumped high in the air and he did a divekick, but Danson guarded it like it was nothing.  
''Well, it takes a lot, but you don't have enough skills.'' Danson replied, dissing Marsh subtly and then the guy with the leaves jumped again and then he span around, threw some nettles and then he landed it pretty fast, so did quite a bit of damage to Danson.  
''You could have just tornado'd that.'' Marsh said and then D threw a tornado and now they were on equal ground at the grassy part of the skatepark AND THEY WERE up high.

Steven and Warren were doing some standard attacks and they were being decent at best with their normal stuff and Slade was skating like a normal guy and he was grinding at the time, that Warren was about to side punch him, but he changed direction and then he hit Steven on the bench, but it was only on the shoulders.  
''Ha, you hit me on the shoulder!'' Steven shouted and then Warren did a backflip kick and it was a KO move.  
''Well, you should have watched my moves.'' Warren boasted and he did a karate chop and a backflip combined together and he fell down quick, but he stood up and Steven did a quick punching and they did an awkward truce together for some reason.  
''WHAT HAPPENED THERE?!'' Warren asked Steven and he was still ready to fight, but Steven wanted to skate with his board and he was just standing on the top of that ramp, ready to drop into the place and Warren was on the the ground with his skates and then he tried to do a low sweep.

**The next part is Danson's prologue part 1c and I feel like I ran out of steam.**


	3. Danson's Story: pro: Moving Somewhere!

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Danson's Story prologue part 1c: Moving Somewhere!**

Danson and Marsh was still fighting and then Marsh jumped up to change his stance and he did a divekick from that place and the he had his leafy shield up and then was sliding like a wavedash.  
''Alright, let's try out some combos!'' Marsh shouted and he was doing some combo moves because they were training hard.  
''Okay, we're going down hard.'' Danson said and then Steven was skating around the place, so they went to another place with some other platforms and it was better for fighting on and they did it again like nothing happen and Steven was commenting on it all of the way through.  
''So, why are you doing two things at the same time?'' Marsh asked him, doing some bad guarding skills and then he got knocked down a bit because of Danson's cool fighting skills and wind and then he grabbed the ledge.  
''I'm not doing not two things at the same time, so just leave it.'' Steven said and then he went back to skating and a horn was sounded to show that they can't fight anymore.  
''ALL FIGHTERS, PROS OR SCRUBS, PLEASE MOVE TO THAT ARENA!'' two guys shouted and they were part of the park team and then both fighters stopped fighting.

In the Smashing Arena at the east side of the main park near the city centre and they were doing some crazy stuff with a few friends like Warren, who was inspired by the Shryouken ways and they were doing some stuff.  
''What's that combo?'' a young girl asked with a white gi, green and grey trainers and a green belt and she was ready to fight.  
''Some uppercut thing, that I learned about a few days ago.'' Warren answered, being a relaxed guy and he was ready to do some things with Danson and Marsh in the place and they were ready to go into the stage with platforms.  
''Wish us luck, sis.'' Marsh said and then he went into the ring, ready to do a smash down with some guys and they were ready to get some training to get some time wasted.

Danson and Warren was ready to fight a bunch of Austrailian guys as a team and they were ready to do fighting as a team and first up, it was two british guys who were very best friends as well.  
''Hey, mate. Who the hell are you?'' The first british guy asked, wearing some grey jumper with some kickboxing gloves.  
''Some guy who has the power of the wind and good fighting skills.'' Danson said, having a okay smile on his face and then the match started as fast as it could with the quick punch and random one-two slap from Warren.  
''Bitch, that was quick.'' Warren said

**Part 2a is coming soon and it's going to be about something new and related to those three fighters**


	4. Danson's Story: pro: No Lazy Playas!

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Danson's Story prologue part 2a: No Lazy Players part 1!**

Danson and Warren were fighting two British boxers in the arena, where the fight started quick and it wasn't just some weaksauce fight where they were doing some practice moves, it was definitely a tough one with Danson having to dodge fast and getting the right strike.  
''Hey, mate! I bet you can't touch my muscles!'' one of the boxers, named Darren boasted and he was trying to use a roundhouse strike.  
''Yeah, I can touch your own muscles twice in 10 seconds.'' Danson boasted and he was making some strides with his windy punches and the tornado kick and he was hitting hard.  
''Told you, mate!'' Danson shouted, giving a thumbs up. ''Alright, you did that, but you gonna beat me or not?'' Darren asked, hitting Danson with a well timed combo and then he finished with a uppercut, making Danson go almost up to the roof of that ring, but he was in control, recovering awkwardly, but Darren was doing some random uppercuts.

Darren was uppercutting hard like it was a street fight and Danson was divekicking hard with the wind slowing him down, but he wasn't having any of it, so he ended up having some damage, but it was just a minor bruise.  
''Yeah, we're going to be a team o' two and you two guys are going to be a crap team, so we're gonna own you in the touratment!'' Warren shouted, while doing some wide chopping skills along with some karate skills, but the kickboxing bitch, Erin, was definitely stepping her game up easily.  
''Are you bothered, cause I can make it basic for you.'' Erin taunted, but Warren had the same feeling, but she was going all out with the kicks and then they both did a cheap shot between the legs, so it was like a stalemate.  
''Yeah, now I'm bothered, but I'm not a basic guy.'' Warren said, stuck to the wall and then he jumped off the wall and Erin did the same thing, but she was doing a flip, so he was hit in the face.

In the open air arena, Erin and Warren was having fun like it was nothing and about 15 minutes later, they were breathing hard, but they were in a good mood.  
''Man, your skills are good compared to mine!'' Warren said, wearing a only a vest instead of his rosewood-coloured loose shirt, but he still was wearing a shirt.  
''Nope, you got to admit, you were a bit crap in the beginning, but you're great at your skill, but I have better moves, mate.'' Erin commented and she was still standing like nothing much happened and they were breathing deep and they jumped into the air and shook hands to make the most exaggrated truce.  
''Damn, that's a true truce!" Danson remarked, looking at both of them.

**Part 2b is definitely coming quick and it's definitely about this new truce**


	5. Danson's Story: pro: Fighting With Sweat

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Danson's Story prologue part 2b: Got Sweat With Skills!**

Warren and Danson were fighting well and Danson was still fighting hard and he was doing some side kick moves making some mini-tornado, getting Darren high in the air, but he punched back down and he did a strong strike.  
''Damn, that's some good technique!'' Danson yelled, accidently grabbing attention with his neckhold and then he let go, so Darren punished with his Rock Hard Combo, which was a 4 hit combo with a high amount of damage.  
''You think that was good? Check this f'ing one out!'' Darren shouted and then he did it quickly, with Danson being dizzy at the end of it, but he wasn't going down that quickly.

Danson was just being dizzy and he was definitely not going down anytime soon, but he wasn't definitely getting better at all at that state and Darren was still ready to smash hard with his punches.  
''Yo, we're making it all the way to Tokyo!'' Darren shouted and he was a sweaty dude  
''Shut up, we're not going to be in Tokyo that soon, dude.'' Erin said, doing some close hugs with Warren and it was an awkward one with loads of sweat, but then the punches were still hard, since they were ready to move again like nothing had happened, despite having a lot of body odour and the crowd definitely notice the smell of the guys.  
''Whoa, our smell isn't good, so let's just take some break.'' Warren said and then he went into the area and grabbed Danson quick.

Warren wanted to take a break to put on his deodoran and Erin agreed with that, but he was a little heavyhanded on his approach, so he threw his shirt off for the apology and Erin was ready to do some real stuff to him.  
''Crikey dude, get your shirt back on.'' Danson said, laughing a bit and then he was ready to some tornado moves, but he wasn't doing it YET, so he was trying to leave a suprise.  
''Well, he's no hunk, but I would like his shirt to still be off.'' Erin commented, not giving a heck about him being covered and they went back to fighting each other like friends and then Erin took off her shirt and she had only a sports bra and Darren/Dave was okay with it.  
''Alright, let's do this with sweat!'' Dave shouted, back in his stance.

**To be continued as soon as possible!**


	6. Rock It In Line: Early Birds Waitin!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**ROCK IT IN LINE p1-1a: Early Birds For The Competition!**

It was about 8am in the mall on a random Saturday, Tomo, Ingrid, the other Ingrid, Vivian James, Ken and Rigby were at the front of the line in the mall with a bit of a difference and they were waiting to be entered in the competition, which was a combination of SF-style moves, KOF-style and Smash-style stages and it would test a bucketload of things including their epic jumping skills.  
''Aw, yeah! I'm feeling hype and ready to roll!'' Sticks shouted, accidently throwing her boomerangn and it came back to her with the speed of a bike going through the mall and she got it pretty nicely, and then she fell down quick.  
''This is going to be exciting and my fists are going to be wrecking fists.'' Rigby boasted and he did a side punch AND it did hurt a bit for him since he's bad at punches and then Mordecai was carrying some important things and then he came to Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby were having a short conversation together and they were talking about some important stuff for those guys, since Mordecai was the strongest by a lot, ie his punches don't hurt himself.  
''Dude, I'm about to enter this tourament, so what's up?'' Rigby asked, feeling a bit embarassed.  
''I don't think you're the best guy for it. Maybe I should go on this touratment.'' Mordecai told him and they were both in a awkward place, since one wanted the other to go to fight with the other guys.  
''I think I'm stronger than before, so just leave it.'' Rigby said, being a bit confrontational and then he prepared his own hands to do the punching.  
''Go on, punch me then.'' Mordecai told Rigby, since they were good friends and then the racoon dude did a short range punch near the escalator and then nothing bad happened.  
''NOW, I gotta punch you in the arm.'' Mordecai said, while he was ready to make it work and then he punched Rigby in the arm and it hurt for the small guy.  
''Aw, man. You go onto the tourament since you're the strongest guy I know except for Skips.'' Rigby said, pretty relcutant to do that thing and they fistbumped together and now, Rigby was carrying the stuff home on his own and he was solo.

Back to less intense drama and more funny-ish drama, Ingrid and Ingrid was standing next to each other and they were sorta angry, waiting to get in and then Vivian was playing her 3DS behind them.  
''Hey, can you not disturb me, since I'm in the middle of playing Smash 3DS?'' Vivian asked, making a request.  
''Well, okay, but I'm telling you, I'm really good at this.'' SF Ingrid said, just getting her 3DS outta nowhere and they were together and they started to play together and they moved down since Tomo was now able to show her moves.  
''ALRIGHT ONE DOWN, THREE TO GO!'' both girls shouted and Tomo gaves an awkward thumbs up and then SS Ingrid just saw something Vivian had and then a fight started by accident.  
''Sorry, I can't play right now, gotta fight.'' Vivian said, putting her 3DS into her backpack and then the fight started-ish, but it ended very quickly with Sakura trying to push the two away with Dan carrying loads of dojo-related stuff.

Now, Tomo was gone away to do her stuff, and who was left respectively? Ken was in front, followed by Modrecai, SF Ingrid and Yun, coming back for this one and he was a happy dude.  
''Hi, girl. Long time no see, so what's up?'' Yun asked and he was fourth in line.  
''Being in this tourament and fighting for something important.'' Ingrid replied, being in a better mood than before and then Ken got that thing, so he went outta the line and he got accepted in, since most guys know his fighting skills are good.  
''Hey, what's Vivian doing over there?'' Yun said, seeing the fight between Vivian and SS Ingrid(nah, I might call her Ingrif, though) with the moves moving fast and the moves pretty epic and Vivian ended this with a whip-style sorta moves with a random wire.  
''Well, we're done with this. Now can I get back to playin' games please?'' Vivian asked Yun and then they hugged together pretty awkwardly and they were now a team.  
''LET'S BE A TEAM!'' Yun shouted and Hella Jeff laughed at that line.

Ingrid and Vivian went ahead as one group and they signed themselves up in the booth.  
''Yes, we're a whole team of two and we're ready to fight for gamergate and stuff like that.'' Vivian explained and it was short, sweet and to the point and they got in.  
''Fine, but I'll be battling with you guys.'' the mystery clerk said, who was wearing a brown hoodie and a orange cloak and both of them left in a good mood, bumping into Ingrif on the way.

**TO BE CONTINUED 2MORROW!**


	7. Down Under Team 1: Guys of Fury!

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Danson's Down Under Team**  
**Match 1 Part A: Guys of Fury!**

Marsh had been together with Danson and Warren for about 2 months and finally, they were on a road trip to the first stage in the tournament, which wasn't that far away and it was in the local place.  
''Bitch, everyone's here for the f***ing match and it's today, so let's show EVERYONE what we're made of, bros!'' Marsh shouted, on the way to the stadium.  
''Yeah, but forget the swearing because we're not desperate dudes. AT ALL!'' Warren snapped back and then the sound of ''OOH!'' could be heard through the neighbourhood, but Danson just had no response to it other that the face he pulled and the question he had.  
''Why was that a good thing?'' he asked, being a little stumped about the insult, which is lame as heck.

They were at the stadium, ready to fight and they got in pretty easily because they were the VIP fighters and only six of them there, so they would get noticed and inside anyways 'cause there's a Round 1 match coming up with them in it.  
''So, how does it feel to be here?'' a journalist asked them, just walking with them randomly.  
''It's really amazing for us to be just let in like we're the main event.'' Marsh said, having his hands out for no reason.  
''So, why are you guys together right now?'' the journalist asked the three of them.  
''Because even though we don't have the best days, we're a team that doesn't matter about your size, strength AND ESPECIALLY your age, but only your skills, so we fight fair and hard!'' Warren stated and the other two were really feeling it with statement. ''So, all of you fighters out there, get prepared because we're ready to smash!'' Danson boasted and then both guys in team except Marsh did a handshake fistbump together.  
''Okay, and lastly, who are the fighters you're going up against?'' the journalist asked them and then they stopped to give the answer.  
''I don't know, because they said it was going to be a suprise, but I definitely it's gonna be easy.'' Warren said, folding his arms and putting his sunglasses on and then the team just went to that room.

In the changing room and stuff, they ate their stuff because they almost forgot to eat their stuff, but they weren't slouching in any way at all with them taking turns to combo a punching bag and so far, Marsh got the most hits out of all of them.  
''Huh, you guys can't beat us even if we were sleeping!'' a mystery voice shouted and then he was sporting that green shirt with some shades.  
''I can't really believe you're here for us.'' Marsh said, looking straight at Cheng, who had a team of three and then they started for about 10 seconds and then took a shot at each other and they went back like nothing happened.  
''I've played a bit of Fatal Fury and that fat dude right there is Cheng.'' Warren said, having a look of questioning stuff.

Half an hour and an another interview later, it was almost match time and then the team were together along with Erin, who came in time for that interview.  
''Let's see who they are and what they got!'' Danson said, trying to look a bit further in the distance and then Warren joined in.  
''WHAT? It looks like a Chinese powerhouse already, with the muscles and the hardness!'' Marsh commented, being really suprised at the strong roster of what was basically the other FF team and then the all four of them were back at the blue corridor to the ring.(no Cloud here, though.)

**Part B is gonna come soon with the match starting and yeah, I have a lot of stuff for this, but it's gonna wait a bit.**  
**(also, the American Sports Team returns soon...)**


	8. Down Under Team 1: Dudes of Fury!

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Danson's Down Under Team**  
**Match 1 Part A2: Dudes of Fury!**

Danson's team were at the blue corridor and they were suddenly meaning business right now with their fatal stares, but Marsh wasn't trying to intimidate, killing the execution of the stares.  
''Today, we're really serious!'' Danson shouted and then he went foward onto the ring and the walls came down, making for a big stage with some slightly higher-than-the-floor green platforms and there was a big bench in both of the corridors, so everyone was sitting.  
''I think they saw it, because they're laughing and they're a bunch of douchebags!'' Marsh shouted, having a few tears in his eyes.  
''Okay..., you got me there, dude.'' Danson said, and then the whole team including Darren went back into the back rooms to wait for the thing

About 10 minutes later, the crowd was starting up and both teams were ready to come out and do some stuff, so they were hiding near the entrance to make a statement ''HELLO, I'M A ANNOUNCER BRINGING TO YOU THIS MATCH FROM SOME BIG GYM STADIUM IN THIS COUNTRY!'' the announcer shouted and the crowd was cheering for the teams to come into the ring, which is pretty big.  
''So, today, in River Cross Stadium it's like KOF in the air, but this time it's bigger than ever with some newcomers in the place.'' he announced and then the crowd started to get extremely excited for whoever the newcomers were.  
When Danson and Warren jumped out from nowhere, the crowd's mood went up with Danson's capoeira attire with his orange jacket jumper and Warren's karate-style clothing and stuff.  
''Even with their big-ass wardrobe, these guys know what they can do!'' the announcer shouted and Danson was backflipping and waving at the same time to give off some personality.  
''Well, of course, we can!'' Danson shouted and all of them did a quick kick to show, what they're made of, but they weren't slacking either and the crowd's excitement level went up to a higher level than before  
''If you're gonna try and kick us out, so then get out of our place!'' Marsh shouted, while running jumping over a crowd fence and then he stopped with the rest of the team.  
Marsh wearing some casual attires with brawling gloves and Warren was wearing the karate attire with a new shirt, Erin was wearing some casual stuff and Danson was just having his long shorts with a vest as part of his capoeira style.

The guys from Fatal Fury were ready to make an entrance through the place and they were gonna rock the place  
''These guys are from the CLASSIC KING OF FIGHTERS and they're going to take some names in their ORIGINAL ways! Meet the guys with different attitudes and well known styles! So, let's see them.'' the announcer shouted and then Cheng and Bob Wilson just came in doing some fast moves, with Franco Bash punching around the place as part of it and then they were walking slowly to the edge of the ring.  
''You're not going to any damage to me with those terrible kicks.'' Franco boasted and then he was ready to get into the match.  
''These guys are the not-so-classic crew, but they're a crew of tough guys and they want to win and rule this whole place!'' the announcer shouted and then another one came into the booth and jumped onto the chair.

''So, hey, how are you doing, man?'' the other announcer said, while both teams were just discussing who was going first in the match and the Fatal Fury Men had an obvious choice who was going to be first and so was Danson's team, but they defintiely had their doubts.  
''Marsh is going to be the first to fight!'' Danson shouted and Dave just laughed at him quick.  
''I'm gonna say this big man right here is first!'' Bob shouted, refering to Franco, who was ready to fight hard with a side order of fair ness and then both they got in the ring and the bell didn't ring yet, but both of them were ready to move and do some skills.  
''THEY'RE GONNA BASH NOW!'' the other announcer shouted and then Marsh did a quick taunt to show that he was serious and then the bell rang and Marsh did a swinging punch to the chest.  
''Today, what you're gonna see is something, but it might be unexpected and nobody knows, which way it's gonna go!'' the first announcer who was a dark-skinned, black-haired man said and the crowd's excited-ness went down a bit!

**Part B is definitely coming soon, 'cause honestly this is a long introduction!**


	9. ROCK IT IN LINE: Sideway Style!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**ROCK IT IN LINE p1-1b: Sideway Style!**

Vivian and Ingrid was finally a team and they were ready to practice and ready to make some crazy moves with their witty teamwork and this was in Maritt, the smallest continent including Austrailia and there was about 12 more guys and girls including one of the best dudes, Warren, aka the skate-fu guy.  
''YO, I'm back at town, talking around and skate with my brown-ness!'' Warren boasted and he wasn't wearing his skates, but he was holding them.  
''So, who are you?'' Sakura asked him and he was okay with it.  
''Someone cool, who you don't know.'' Warren told her, so he went back to waiting for that thing.

Meanwhile, Ingrif was back at the back and she was behind Deejay, basically the hype guy and Hella Jeff, who's super chill, despite being pushed back twice by Rufus, so it was at a boiling point.  
''I'm gonna beat Ken Masters to be the best in America, since NOBODY knows I'm the best!'' Rufus shouted and then HJ was a bit angry at that statement, but he stayed pretty cool-ish.  
''No, there's gotta be at least TEN THOUSAND dudes thinking that you're the best, so shut up, bro.'' Hella Jeff replied, trying hard to not punch Rufus in the face with a nancho to boot and Mordecai was looking back and he saw something about to go down.  
''Stand back, guys. You're not gonna get hurt in the face, IF YOU STOOD BACK!'' Ingrif shouted and she was really self-aware, so it was no suprise that there would a bad reponse.  
''I'm standing back and you're being an intrusive idiot!'' Dan shouted back and Mordecai was doing some stuff at this booth and he walked out after about a minutes since he was in the front and he was happy.

So, HJ was in the front and he went into the booth and he had to be hitting good for him to be in the competition and he was doing his kicks, since he did good in his punches and his style of fighting was sorta from the streets and his long kick made him crouch a bit, but it never missed.  
''Now let's see some special moves!'' the clerk shouted and then HJ shot his nanchos to a wall.  
''This is gonna be easy.'' Dan said and Hella Jeff replied back with a snappy ''Shut up, this ain't going to be easy.'' HJ said, throwing a rugby ball fast and far and then he tried pushing a huge nancho down and flipping off it and it was now done.  
''Can I be in the tourament, bro?'' Hella Jeff asked causally and then the guy with a random checklist thought about it and he was now in.  
''Yeah, you're in.'' the guy said and then HJ was a chill dude once again.

''Okay, so the next three can move to that place and let's show your moves!'' Harold shouted, taking the cloak and the hood off and they started.  
''So, what happened 10 minutes ago?'' Shawn asked and he got an good answer.  
''Because this place was locked, so LET'S GET STARTED!'' Harold shouted, sounding pretty weak compared to the other shouting and then the four guys did their punches and kicks in that area.  
''I'm not ready to lose.'' Dan said and the triple team did their punches and kicks towards the three sandbags.  
''It's going to my comeback from the streets!'' Sean shouted, doing the best out of all them with his basic moves being the strongest, Shawn having the most unique moves out of all of them and Dan being good at this thing, was the worst out of the group.

**To be continued with those guys results 2 be revealed and this is GONNA HAVE multiple stories, Get Hyped?**


	10. ROCK IT IN LINE: Qualifighting Mall Days

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**ROCK IT IN LINE p1-1c: Quali-fighting Mall Days!**

Shawn was the newcomer guy fighting to be in the tourament and Dan and Sean was coming back to prove their skills and Harold was the one recording it all in a small dojo-ish place in the mall and they were doing good.  
''Alright, you guys are doing good.'' Harold said and he was overseeing their moves and it was good so far.  
''Well, it's time for the special moves and stuff!'' he told them and Dan was burning the sandbag with his own Hadouken and Sean knocked it down pretty quick and it was bouncing like it was nothing and Shawn was butting heads in the room with that Sandbag and he did a kick and all of them sandbags was knocked down quick.  
''If you don't put me in, then I'm going to challenge you!'' Dan shouted and Harold was sounding a bit scared.  
''OKAY, THEN ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE IN, but I won't take this!'' Harold shouted, randomly.

Harold and Dan was ready to battle for sorta no reason and Harold challenged Dan to a fight in the middle of the mall and then Sean and Shawn was approved to be in the epic tourament.  
''Let's go out on a good note, though.'' Lingrid said(aka SS Ingrid) and then she went about recording the apprent battle, but it wasn't going down that much.  
''Are you going you to try and take me down?'' Dan asked and they were at the mall and he did a long and soft punch to Harold's chest in the middle of the mall.  
''Uhhhh, no.'' Harold replied and then he tried walking away, but people said he'd be a coward, so he went back and even, it would be one or two guys and then the fight started in an unusual way.

Meanwhile, another guy came and he was the best pro at Smashing and he knew what came into a fighter and he was the random replacement, Captain Falcon and he was ready to do some judging based on his Falcon skills.  
''Alright, it's Captain Falcon!'' Marsh shouted, who was near the back and he was hype and Lingrid was hanging back a bit, after being beaten by Vivian and it was a long wait.  
''Wow, you're annoying-ish.'' Peter said, trying to do a roundhouse kick to Marsh's face and then Marsh stopped him using his hands and the move wqas cancelled fast and then CF was waiting on then the guy at the front of the line was Rufus, refusing to not go after Ken for some reason or no reason.  
''Hey, dude. You're coming back this time to beat Ken, eh?'' Jeff Fischer asked, working at this stall for the day job.  
''YEAH, he's stealing my spotlight, from me!'' Rufus shouted, being a fat guy and he entering. ''But I'm not ready to lose against that idiot!''  
''Uh, yeah, you're gonna win soon.'' Jeff said and then Rufus went on into the room with CF.

**it's going to be continued in part 1-2a!**


	11. Dojo School: Part 1A-1!

**Crossunder Battleworks: Dojo School?: part 1A-1!**

Ryu was in the class waiting for the teacher to come, since he did some good work and Ken was chillaxing like it was nothing bad, since he did his work as well and Sakura, Ingrid and Ibuki was sitting talking about boys like it was high school and then Sonic with a new shirt came in.  
''Hello, Sonic. What's going on?'' Ken asked him, being the chill dude of the place with Yun doing some kind of essay.  
''I got a new shirt and I think it's good as hell.'' Sonic said, approving of the shirt and he vaulted over the table and sat down next to Yang and Makoto.  
''Good for you, but are you good as always?'' Yang asked, while combing his long hair.  
''Yeah, still going good.'' Sonic said, bumping fists awkwardly with Makoto.

Ryu, Ken, Ibuki, Sonic, Yun and Yang was on the same row and Makoto was behind Sonic, so nothing much happpened until Danson came and Marsh came a little later with karate gi and shorts, but that wasn't much.  
''Hey, brah, at least I tried to wear the proper outfit.'' Marsh said, doing a swing kick to the wall and he almost fell down a bit.  
''Look, I don't care much about the outfit. What matters is your skills!'' Danson said, pretty loudly and Marsh just shrugged it off and practice his skills at the wall.  
Shawn, Kyo, Sweet Bro and Dan came in last minute and they slid on the floor, but they got back up to sit down.  
''Wow, that _wasn't _close, where were you going?'' Shawn asked Dan and then Juri just jumped in through the windows and Marsh stopped attacking the wall.  
''I went through the shortcut, since that was the fast the last time I drove through it!'' Dan shouted, holding nothing and then Kyo slapped him in the face quick.

Almost everybody was here including Juri and they were sitting down pretty quickly and there was more to come into the class since there was more seats in the back and Sakura ran into the classroom quick.  
''Hello, sis! What's up in the sky?'' Marsh asked, greeting Sakura and Juri punched him in the shoulder and he was creeped out a bit and Dhalsim came in like he had nothing bad on his mind.

**Maybe part 1A-2 is gonna come soon on this one, but it could be in Crossunder Battleworks, since THIS is a spinoff of IT!**


	12. Vivian's Story: tumblr falls, i guess

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Vivian's Story Prologue-1: Tumblr Falls, I guess...**

It was pretty fair to say, that Vivian was a calm gamer and was definitely a #GG girl, but nobody expected her to be a fighter and she was finally in it and then she got a lot of flack for that.  
''Hey, I'm glad to back from that place and I'm gonna show my moves!'' Vivian said, definitely having a good mood.  
''Pfft, it doesn't matter, since you're still part of a harrassment group.'' some other guy, who was also in the tourament, said.  
''It almost doesn't matter, 'cause I'm going to fight everyone with respect.'' Vivian said, while on the street and she was walking a like a casual girl.

Vivian and that guy didn't get along very well, but they weren't enemies and they were pretty close to each other, since they were related to each other, but they weren't friends either, but some of her friends were pretty cool, includin tha kung-fu fighter girl who was also getting into the tourament.  
''Hey, Kesley, can I train with you, so that I be in the tourament, too?'' Vivian asked her and she was doing some training to get into the tourament inside the gym and she did a side kick and the sandbag didn't fall down to the floor and it went back up.  
''Yeah, but it's going to be hard to get in.'' Kesley said and then she did a hard punch.

The next day, Vivian came into the dojo and then she got a punch to the face directly and then she was almost knocked out by that punch, but she was standing straight back up and she was pissed that she got bruised.  
''Huh, what a punch.'' Kesley said, pretty stunned and then Vivian was looking pretty dizzy, but she was still standing up like nothing much and she accidently did a kick.  
''I'm ready to train and I'm ready to played!'' Vivian shouted and the sandbag was ready to get hit a load of times and she did a sweep kick.

Later, Vivian and Kesley were in it deep and they were doing the punches of the time and they were doing okay, but it was a hour later with no breaks, so things happened in the dojo.  
''Wow, listen. I just wanna play some games, okay.'' Vivian said, breathing pretty deep and she wasn't standing straight with the other guys in the dojo


	13. Lingrid's Story: The Starter Zone

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**Lingrid's Story: Prologue PART 1A!(The Starter Zone)**

_note: When SF Ingrid appears, they're not gonna have the same-name conflict, but still...they're rivals and also, this takes place a bit before _

Back in her house, Marsh and Lingrid was watching a lot of TV and they saw something about the tourament of some crazy awesome crossover and they were going in for it.  
''YEAH, WE'RE GOING THERE, NO MATTER WHAT!'' Marsh yelled and it was loud enough for Danson to wake up from the shout.  
''Calm down, guys. I know the tourament is hype, but it's not a mandatory thing.'' Danson said, just about waking up on the sofa, where he was watching some good shows at 1 in the morning on the cushion and Marsh just a gave a weird stare.  
''What do you want, bitch?'' Lingrid asked him and then he got a really small water tennis ball to his face and she was ready to enter and then she was ready to get out and try to enter the tourament.  
''Hey, guys, are you coming with me?'' she asked Marsh and Danson and then M got up and he was starting to get ready for the entering booth.

Later, Marsh was finally ready to get out and he bought some combat gloves for the competition, so that he would be able to hit harder than he normally does, but Lingrid was praticing at the skatepark, where Danson was going to fight sometime in the future and then she got her skateboard ready, when the time rose and some other stuff about the right time.  
''Whoa, what's going on right now?'' Slade said, one of the returning dudes from the remake and he was a suave skater guy now, so he was looking at  
''Trying to enter that massive crossover fighting tourament WITH that massive size!'' Lingrid told him and she was straight to the point and she was practicing her moves in the skatepark.  
''Wow, I heard that it was not as hard to get in as in the World Warrior Tourament, but still takes a load of work and...OTHER THINGS, DUDE!'' Slade yelled, while doing riding down on a ramp and doing some tricks at the same time, not paying much attention to that board and then he wiped out at the end, since the ramp needed an ollie to jump on it  
''I'm suprised, that you didn't fall down, you suave idiot.'' Lingrid said and she was ready to do some stuff.

The skatepark was pretty empty today, so Lingrid was practicing with her purple headband and she was doing some cool things in that place and Marsh came into the skatepark with his skates, since he wasn't seen and then Warren came by for no reason.  
''Hey, let's fight like there's nothing much going on!'' Warren shouted and he did a fast straight punch and kick to Lingrid's face showing off his awesome skills and he jumped back in a reponse to something.  
''Yeah, there's not much going on though, so your face is less obvious than that.'' she said and she did a long-range spit and then Warren was a bit disgusted, but that didn't stop him from doing an awesome attack that was basically a strike-back and that suave skater got back up and he saw the okay fight.

**Part 1b is coming soon and it's going to be decent!**


	14. Lingrid's Story: Random Hydrotechnics?

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**Lingrid's Story: Prologue PART 1B!(Random Hydrotechnics?)**

At Parkwood and the edge of the park's skatepark, there was something going in the skatepark that wasn't skating for some reason and there was about six people hanging out at the place, where Warren and Lingrid was fighting like it was Street Fighter.  
''Yo, bitch. I'm a bit disrespectful, so you better watch out.'' Warren boasted, while doing some skating-style combos to finish it off.  
''Okay, then.'' Lingrid said, while jumping to onto of the ramp and then she did a divekick from the top of the ramp and it connected pretty well for a impercise move, but then Warren did a backflip kick and it made the hit and Slade and Darren were just in awe, on how they both got back up.  
''We should record this s***.'' Darren said, while watching the fast fight get even faster.  
''nAH, WE SHOULD LEAVE THEM!'' Slade yelled, extremely awkwardly and then he felt embarrased went out of the skatepark at a breakneck speed with his board.

Both fighters stopped suddenly with a water uppercut being canceled out of nowhere, but they suspected nothing much was happening, so they kept fighting and Lingrid got her water uppercut back fast and Warren just did a crouch.  
''Wait, you can get me wet?'' Warren asked and he got it hit with it immediately and he was going up and backwards, so he manged to land on the ramp with easy and he was ready to go to the halfpipe.  
''So, whatever.'' Warren said, answering his question pretty quickly and the crowd that gathered up around the edge of the skatepark were in awe.  
''DUDE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ON THE INTERNET!'' Slade shouted, coming back, but he was still on the fence and Warren did a divekick with his skates and he was skating and then, a sweep kick was made on the skate, prompting him to jump up and grind like heck.  
''That was one 'eck of a kick, mate!'' Darren shouted, also skating around and these skating guys were aware that they were being recorded.

Andrew and Steven came to do some skating and they weren't daunted by the moves, since it was a fight with fists and feet moves and they dropped into the place making their place known and they started with a 360 kickflip  
''We just need to stay away from those two, since that fight is volatile!'' Steven shouted, while undergrind on the rail and then he did another 360 kickflip.  
''Seriously? We're skating around with a crowd outside the box and a fight inside it!'' Andrew replied, pretty hyped and he was waiting for the opportunity to kick in.

Warren and Lingrid were some fighting on that halfpipe and they were throwing in some unusual moves including something else.  
''You're going to what, mate?'' Warren asked, while doing a backflip kick to the ground and he fell down quick, but he never got that answer from Lingrid, though.  
''I'M GOING TO try and fight you, quickly!'' Steven shouted, still skating like it's nothing much and Warren didn't notice what else was going on and a water bomb was being charged almost right behind his back.  
''See, I can be original too.'' Lingrid snarked, while charging it up and Warren was trying to use some random moves to wreck it, but it wasn't working at all, since the parrying was strong.  
''You wish you were a cool person, though!'' he boasted fast and the crowd was chanting cool while sliding low on the downhill slope and then he did a backflip, while Lingrid charged up her big water ball that explodes for some reason and the timing was great, but the explosion was delayed.  
''Wait, what happened there? I thought-oh...yeah.'' she said, pretty confused and then Warren got blown by the water Hadouken-bomb and Slade, Danson, Andrew and Steven were skating around them like it was nothing since the moves didn't affect them.

Both of them were pretty tired after that and Warren was wet as hell after that because he was flown up in the air and he didn't want to fight anymore since he was pretty bored, but he didn't want to dissapointed the crowd, so he didn't know what to do at all.  
''I don't know, man. I'm as tired as poop jokes and they're SO TIRED!'' Warren shouted, talking with Slade carrying with some water bottles and he was the cool coach coming back.  
''Dude, get back up since you're not one to give the hell up.'' Slade said, trying to be a epic motivator and his board was rolling with another guy, who was a lot better than Slade, who was on the bench with Warren.  
''GET BACK UP! GET BACK UP! GET BACK UP! GET BACK UP!'' the crowd chanted and Slade just did a short shrug after it, not knowing his stance on it and then skating fighter got back up slowly.  
''Why are you guys here?'' Steven asked, randomly and he did a powerslide, stopping near Warren and he did a manual.  
''BECAUSE YOU'RE GOOD!'' one random girl shouted and he was a cool dude as well, wearing a grey backwards baseball cap and then Warren stood up with a bit of diffculty, but he did a short shrug and he did a dash kick.

**Prologue part 1c is going to come THIS WEEK and Vivian's own story is ready to be continued and it's also coming this week!**


	15. Lingrid's Story: Never Forget Water

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**Lingrid's and Warren's Story: Prologue Part 1c (Never Forget Water...)**

Warren wanted to come back with a hard hitting move since his dash kick didn't do much in terms of the distance from the kick, so he was doing some strategy and Steven moved his sunglasses down for the epicness to be fully needed.  
''Okay, now it's good.'' Steven said and he was doing a slow grind and then Warren did a side sweep kick, which was pretty original and then he did it again because he had some faith in it.  
''It's like I've got my own moves now!'' Warren shouted and he did a short karate chop combo to make things right, apprently, but it didn't work at all and as for damage, it was bad in terms of damage, but he wasn't deterred by that bad combo and he did a strong punch, but Lingrid did a strong kick, making the damage almost equal  
''Whoa, that's a strong one, mate.'' Danson said, also recording the fight, incase 12 cameras from different angles doesn't record that fight easily and he was also using his skates to capture the fight.  
''Yeah, it's a strong move!'' Warren shouted, feeling good about his next move and he got dropkicked fast by Lingrid, along with a small water ball.

Warren and Marsh were apprently a team now and they were going to be together as a cool team and Marsh knew what was going down next.  
''Okay...I don't like this.'' Marsh said.  
''Wow, that was fast, but you're still a fat bitch.'' Warren said, while doing a 360 degree punch and then he threw her very high in the air and then Lingrid did a divekick after that throw above the platform, so she was sliding and jumping and the result was a straight divekick to Warren's face, while he was guarding and he did a short punch.  
''WOW, THIS IS REALLY F**KING FAST, BRO!'' a random tomboy shouted and she was wanting to fight Warren with her skills.  
''Yeah, you've seen nothing much.'' Warren said and he was working out his moves and he was doing some fast guard attacks and he was being a defensive dude in the skatepark and he did a short hop, so he grabbed the ledge and he was on top of it.  
''Wow, I've been silent the WHOLE TIME and now you just JUMPED ON THAT!'' Lingrid shouted, complete with Warren giving the finger fast and he got his skates for the match.

Warren was skating and fighting at the same time, 'cause he got his skates on top of a shelter under a ramp and he did 360 sweep kick that went high and then he tried to stomp down, but he got punched back up.  
''Alright, this is getting interesting, mate.'' Lingrid said and she got her water bombs in her hands, ready to explode and start a combo and Warren was ready to do some fast karate, so first he did some crouching and he got back up by doing a upward spinning punch.  
''NOW, it's pretty interesting and in case, you think it's boring...'' Warren shouted, hyping up the crowd and some of the guys started to disperse and then the fight ended with the muzak horn.  
''TIME'S UP BECAUSE WE WANT TO SKATE!'' Marsh shouted, having a really loud horn inside his pocket and Lingrid threw one of her water bombs and it exploded fast.  
''What was that FOR?'' Warren shouted, sounding a bit pissed and then he did a backwards air kick after jumping off the ground.

**Part 2 is coming soon and stuff is going to happen!**


	16. Long Side Story: START OF A COMBO TEAM!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**Long Side Stuff Act 1a: Start of Some Teamwork! (one of those awkward teams with Ingrid/Lingrid)**  
_note: I'm changing her name back because the name change sucked._

Ingrid was strolling to Hilda's place because she had nothing to do but they were ready to get it on with their awesome moves, but Steven didn't care all that much about it, so he knocked into her.  
''Hey, what are you doing right now?'' Steven asked, like there was nothing wrong with it and he had a vest on with some gloves.  
''Going to Hilda's place and doing some fighting stuff and sleeping over at her house.'' she said and then she didn't want to talk, but Steven bugged her anyways and he did it with a side of trying to get to her, but it didn't work.  
''Can I come now, cause I'm ready to smash with her?'' Steven asked and he got shafted.  
''Wow, you're going to smash with her? Be careful with that...smashing because I don't want any of it, but okay.'' Ingrid snarked and then Steven got pushed back by her Hydroken.

Steven was on his way to Hilda's house via his bike and he was doing some tricks through his own shortcut, since he wanted to be part of the team and he was doing pretty well.  
''Nobody can get up to speed as much as me!'' Steven boasted, doing a front wheelie and he was going as fast as possible.  
''I just want to meet Hilda to team up for the tourament!'' Andrew yelled in the street, also on his bike and they were a bit too close together, so they moved away from each other.  
''HUH, I also want to do that, bro.'' Steven commented and they were nearly there and there quite a bit of traffic on the bike lanes and then they were going slow on the way.

About 5 minutes later, they got there and they were knocking on that door and then Hilda came to the door with some hope and then she opened the door and then she wasn't in the best mood.  
''Wait, you two guys are back here?'' Hilda asked and Andrew gave no answer, but Steven had a random answer.  
''Yeah, and that's because we want to fight in a tourament with you.'' Steven told her. ''And it's because I want to be with you.'' ''Yeah, you should keep dreaming, 'cause you've got a chance in it!'' Hilda said, back to being hopeful and she was ready to do some stuff with the both of them and Andrew came in looking at the house and the interior was made of wood with a Japanese-esque style of walls and Steven was trying to get close to Hilda.

A few minutes later, Andrew was training hard in his quest to qualify for the tourament and there was a sudden hard knock on the door and then he stopped for a bit to get the door.  
''I'll get that door open as quick as can!'' Andrew screamed and he was jumping down the stairs as fast as can, he got the door quick and opened the door smoothly but he got pushed back.  
''YEAH, YOU'RE HERE!'' Andrew shouted, still having a good time and then he ran upstairs along with Ingrid and then Steven accidently broke a plank of wood by his kicking skills, Hilda was impressed by the unusual kick and they were just straight stunned by half of the plank flying in the air and then Ingrid chopped like a boss.  
''Everybody's here and they were doing random fighting stuff, while I'm just standing confusion.'' Hilda commented on the chaotic situation of what was happening at the moment.  
''Well, let's not be confused as hell and start fighting like bosses!'' Ingrid yelled and then she did a shroyuken-type move and broke some stone to start the work and then Steven did a karate chop spin to chop a piece of paper in a half.  
''I might not say this again, but you started off well, usually you start off like a half-asleep guy trying to do work.'' she commented, but Steven was able to see through that statement as it was a backhanded one and he did a soft punch to Ingrid's face, who deserved that punch.

**Act 1b is definitely coming soon, where they were training!**


	17. Chaotix-Style Antics!(the orochi team)

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**Chaotix-style Antics! (Orochi Team: Part 0a)**

Yashiro was doing some crazy stuff in his house near the beach, because they were celebrating their best album selling for about 5 million after leaving KOF for real and he was really feeling it and Chris was doing beach volleyball because he was maxing and relaxing, but a random call came on the phone and it was about something else.  
''YOLO? Hey, Yashiro, it's for you?'' Shermie said and then she threw it like it was nothing and then Yashiro got the phone straight in his hand.  
''What is it?'' Yashiro asked the guy on the phone. ''Yeah, we're just taking our days off and doing stuff.'' and then Shermie was working on some shit and then Yashiro got the new news and then he was excited for it and then Chris got that look on his face.  
''We're going to be a fighting team of whatever we was!'' Yashiro yelled and the guys on the beach heard it loud and clear.  
''Can you just calm down because I heard from a long way.'' Shermie said and then there was a huge cheer for some reason and then Chris knew that stuff was about to go down

Yashiro was hyped for it, people were excited were about the new announcement, Chris was just in awe and Shermie had that ''doesn't give a crap'' look on her face, but Yashiro couldn't see her face, so he thought she didn't hear it.  
''DO YOU KNOW, what this means?'' Yashiro asked her and then she still didn't say anything and then Chris knocked on the door and it opened slowly.  
''We can fight like we usually did?'' Chris said, not very embrassed and he was wearing some blue shades to go with it with sandals.  
''Yes? We're going to be the best team in this tourament!'' he shouted and then Chris did a quick high-five that hurt a bit, but they could both take it and they wanted to play volleyball, but Shermie just wanted to relax.  
''Okay, I know the tourament is going to huge, but you guys are blowing your load too early, so CALM DOWN!'' she shouted and then the guys got that straight face and they were a little scared, so they went back to the beach to relax and do some stuff.

A bit later, Yashiro had decided on a new teamate, but Shermie objected to that and he was on the beach, so he didn't worry all that much and Chris just wanted to relax and do some stuff.  
''Hey, you guys said we're gonna leave this until we get back, so let's just leave it at that.'' Shermie told the both of them on the beach, reading some romantic novel stuff.  
''Well, okay, I'm going to swim for a bit, so do you guys want to come?'' Chris asked the both of them and they gave no answer, so he was running as fast as he could and the other beach were jealous of him because of his speed and his good looks, despite not changing the haircut

**Part 0b is coming soon, where they do some random stuff with their skills and Part 1 isn't filler content, but that might not come out until April**


	18. Random Matches 1-1: Too Many Offside!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**Random Matches #1-1: Too Many On The Side(10 guys?)**

One day, Marsh was in California with his fighting gear on and he was waiting for a match in the middle of Los Angeles and he was in that random arena and he was inviting a few people to the arena, including the missing in action American Sports Team, to have a match with him.  
''Damn, I hope those guys will have to time to fight.'' Marsh said, with about a few people in the bleaches and then Lucky just came out of nowhere and he had his doubts.  
''Wait, is this some trick or are you for real?'' Lucky asked and then Marsh did a really fast jab and then he was being clear with what he was about to say.  
''Yeah, I'm for real and ready to brawl, bro.'' Marsh told him and he jumped really high in the air, before punching the ground and doing a backflip kick, gaining some of that awe factor.  
''Alright, get ready to be played!'' Lucky shouted, as he was dribbling fast and then he threw the basketball backward because it was seriously time to brawl on the court.

On the KOF-style court, Marsh and Lucky were fighting and they were running towards each other and they were both doing some cool kicks and then they made some hitting contact, Marsh did a 360 degree punch, but he almost missed it, but Lucky did that karate kick to make Marsh fly for a bit, but he stomped down on the ground.  
''I'm back on that ground, but I've got no time to talk!'' Marsh yelled to the crowd and he was guarding while doing it, but he got kicked off the ground again, but he stomped back down to the ground, leaving almost everyone stunned and Lucky litterally stunned and then Marsh did three weak, but fast punches.  
''You may get on that ground, man, but if you beat me, you be getting my respect.'' Lucky said and he was doing some chops to the chest, but now he got past him and Marsh was running fast.  
''Hey, slow down, bro!'' Marsh shouted and then he got dunked in the face quickly.  
''No problem, man!'' Lucky shouted, so he stayed true to his word.

Lucky was doing some slow moves, but he wasn't making it easy, but Marsh knew that and then he was faster than ever and then Brian jumped from the crowd with some camera up in the air.  
''Alright, let's not get crazy, yet.'' Marsh commented and he was ready to fight more guys with his quick attacks and then Heavy D comes out from the shadows, but Marsh had a delayed reaction to that and then Warren was running late, so he was literally running pretty fast.  
''Hey, I know these guys from somewhere!'' Warren remarked and he was ready to smash all three of them.  
''Trust me, you should know these guys better.'' Marsh interrupted and he was wearing some shades, because the roof was open now and the crowd was getting pretty big as well, but the fight wasn't GETTING WORSE, with the speed being really fast as usual and a load of moves being shown.  
''There's no way for us to lose!'' Brian shouted and he was ready to do some hutting and stuff, but he was ready to barge foward in his journey to the tourament.  
''There's definitely gonna be a way to be beaten by us guys.'' Warren said, standing side-by-side with Marsh and then he charged foward with his hadouken-style punch, ready to smash.

Warren was sliding in with his punch and Heavy D went in with a heavier sliding punch, but that definitely wasn't it as the intenseness turned up to 13, with Warren doing his uppercut dive and Heavy D throwing some heavy punches to the face.

**#1-2 is gonna have more players(thanks, title) and I'm going to focus on Warren's semi-unusual teamup with Danson and Marsh!**


	19. Long Side Story: ACT 2!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**Long Side Stuff Act 1b: Back in The Place!**

Hilda and Steven were working together and Andrew and Ingrid were both working it out like some kind of pros, but they were having a bit of fun with the dummy instead, in the coolest way they could.  
''Hey, dummy. I bet you couldn't take this kind of punch.'' Andrew said and he was ready to unleash his charged sideways-ish punch to the dummy and then he did it quick.  
''Wow, you were a big jerk to that thing! Too bad, I'm going to finish it off, though.'' Ingrid said, hopping and then doing a slamming punch to that dummy bag, for it to bounce back and hit her in the head.  
''And it decided to get back at you, so no I'm not a jerk.'' Andrew explained and he was ready to grab and slam with his hands out and open.  
''So, why are you doing that stance?'' Ingrid asked him, while stepping her foot like she was a impaitent woman and then Andrew grabbed her arm and flipped her over quickly.  
''Because I can flip people over, you bitch.'' Andrew replied and he was being a bit of a douche as well.

A bit later, when Steven had some ridicolously flashy headband on and Hilda also had a weirdly colourful headband as well and they were ready to show both Ingrid and Andrew how to fight like some stree dudes.  
''Today, if we haven't shown you how to fight, then stop what you're doing and let us show you.'' Hilda told the both of them, being a bit consdescending and Steven wasn't liking her attitude, so he punched her at the side.  
''Yeah, you guys can watch us or not.'' Steven said and he was clear about it and Andrew and Ingrid just threw their hands up and they were standing up while doing that, but Steven and Hilda just started it instantly.

All of them were doing fighting ready, but all of them were not prepared, so they were doing some stuff in the park and Hilda was wearing a karate gi outfit, along with Steven's sport tape overuse with shorts and a fighting vest and they were ready to show some other guys and girls how to fight and stuff.  
''Today, we're here to show you how to fight like your average fighter.'' Steven announced and Hilda and then Ingrid just didn't want to be there anymore, since she wanted to just wanted to train hard, so that she could make her own team with trams and flashy intros!  
''Hey, I'm gonna learn about some stuff here, so you can go home and make your own team with Dan right here.'' Andrew told her, peeking at Dan quickly and then she ran up into the trees to try and jump from tree to tree, but she was hanging just at the start and then she fell down on the second swing, making for a fun time on the swings.  
''Well, that's an outro to write about.'' Dan said, sitting on some picnic mat.

**Part 1c is to be continued well!**


	20. Scandinavian Team: Two Kinds Of BALLS!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**Sturdy Scandinavian Team ft. Chris: PART 0A: Two Kinds Of Balls!**

Since the temporary break up, Yashiro, Shermie and Chris were ready to make their own teams and Chris managed to get a team together suprising quick, so here's how he got them together and who ''them'' is and why he has a team of four or five depending on the reserve.  
Chris had some different hair along with blue shorts and a blue t-shirt, because it wasn't the 90s anymore and he was walking 'cross Stockholm in the middle of the day, when he found a struggle in the middle of the street and it was grabbing attention.  
''Hey, wait a second...are you going to part of my team?'' Chris asked, while sitting on the bench.  
''No, I'm on another team...'' a random guy answered and then Chris was back to jogging on the streets of Vanlose, when all of sudden a dark brown-haired woman called him over on another bench and then she stood up.

Chris was called over to a bench by a dark-haired woman with a cloaked coat and a bowler hat with a mysterious id and then he was walking slowly to the bench, to make sure that he wasn't being tricked and then he got kicked slowly.  
''I don't know if I'm tricked or not, but I'm ready to smash you.'' Chris said and then he was kicking hard and fast, but then he did the fastest karate chop to that hat and it flew off, but she was still guarding hard.  
''Wow, you're great at your defense, but can you beat my dodging skills?'' Chris remarked and then she threw a punch as quickly as she could.  
''Maybe I can, bro.'' she boasted, coming in with a slap kick and then it hit his balls quite quickly and he was kicked up in the air with one backflip to it.

''Can I do a hat grab to your head?'' he asked, while in the air and then he did a quick slam dunk style move just to grab the hat and he got it quick, before sliding backwards with a jump.  
''You can guess why I allowed that, my bro!'' the mystery woman said and Chris felt like an idiot, but he wasn't deterred from fighting like a cool dude and then he was moonsliding, which is a moonwalk slide to do some quick dodging from the Hydrokens, but he got hit by the big one and he was in the air.  
''Okay, now I know who you are! You're that woman who throws watery fire balls!'' Chris remembered and then he put shades for some epic knowledge skills, but she knew that the jig wasn't up though.  
''Look, your shades are really terrible and you didn't even know, so STOP!'' she said, sounding really enthusiastic and then she went back to throwing him in the air and flipping it.  
''I expected you to be judgemental, so that's NOTHING.'' Chris said and then he started doing backflip moves on the ground, but he slipped and jumped into the air.

Chris got backflipped into the air by himself, but she was one strong woman as straight after flipping Chris in the air, she was already shoving her arm up in the air and then she catched him with a ''punch''  
''Congrats, you're a good fighter, lady! So, please can you be on my team?'' Chris asked, feeling good and he was still fighting with his sliding kick and then he did a half-backflip punch, before doing half of a barrel roll, but she was ready to do a volleyball-style shot.  
''Yeah, bro. I just want to be the leader of the team, because almost everybody says that I'm a good leader.'' she said, while doing a spin kick.  
''Well, it's a long story, but I'm going to be the leader of my team.'' Chris told her and he was doing some fast moves anyways with crazy good jumping skills.

**Part 1b isn't coming that quickly!**


	21. West Europe Team? part 0a!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**(Westside Europe Team, because names are generic apprently.)**  
**PART 0a: Nothing Much Happens...**

So after that decision to split up the group to do some random stuff because Yashiro was just bored of random stuff and tired of being in the Orochi crew(yes, it's a crew now..), so Shermie had to make her own team based on her region for some reason and it wasn't that hard suprisingly, since there was a lot of fighters west of Germany, but not a lot of female fighters west of that country .  
It was in the middle of the day and Shermie was designing her last collection before going on a quick hiatus and it was getting close to the start of the tourament, but she still had no team.  
''Sh*t, I don't have a team. So, who do I call on the phone?'' she asked herself, and then she got her phone out and she was ready to call anybody over the phone, but she had to choose wisely or get punished and tricked and then a message came from Yashiro with a caption saying:  
''Kyo, you should probably be a jealous dude because my team has got all of the manly fighters in it.''  
''Wow, it was easy for him to get some mates, so I'm ready to do some stuff.'' she thought to herself and it was about 10pm in the night, so she was ready to go to sleep and then she went to sleep, to do some major stuff next morning.

Next morning, she woke up with a few things on her mind and she was getting her stuff on and then she went to the cafe after eating some breakfast, because quite a few people were organizing some stuff about the teams and other things, so she was going there to discuss.  
But then she heard some knocks on the door and something sorta important happened right outside her door first and a lot of people overheard both Knuckles and Dan arguing about the diffculty of the French fighters.  
''Look, if you think it's going to be easy, well think again.'' Knuckles said, trying to be as humble as possible.  
''Hey, this place has the easiest fighters!'' Dan argued, in the middle of a park near her place.  
''It doesn't that's it's going to be easy as a cakewalk.'' Knuckles replied and he was going to up against Dan's team in his second match and then they walked away a little fast in opposite direction, to their place in France, where they were training and stuff.

Shermie was at the cafe drinking some coffee, when Abel to do some stuff and quite a few people was there, including Remy, who was still pissed about his sister, but he had learn to forgive and he was sitting adjecent to her and Abel was right on her side.  
''Hello, boy.'' she said, sitting down on that seat.  
''You look like someone who's got some secrets.'' Abel said, wearing some outfit similar to that one costume.

**Part 0b is coming soon, because the title would fit here.**


	22. Yun's HK Team: the filler begginning!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**(Yun's Hong Kong Team)**  
**Part 0a: HK's Best Return! part 1**

The Shoryuken resturant was doing well, but quite a few people noticed it was going down hill because the food wasn't as good as before and Yun was still out training for whatever was coming next, but Yang was still in there, handling most of the cooking and he wanted to Yun to come back.  
''I heard this was a busy as hell place and then today happened...Man, those guys gotta work hard.'' Terry B. told Kyo, 'cause they were in that line for an hour and Joe Higashi was just a few spaces back.  
''Dude, this isn't very long compared to some other stuff, so this isn't bad.'' Kyo commented, throwing his two cents on the wait time.

Yun came back from his place with some poster about a new tournament to replace the World Warriors tournament, which is strangely run by S.I.N and a few other organizations, but this time there's teams in it.  
''I found this thing on the floor and I bet Chun-Li's gonna be in it.'' Yun said, handing Yang that poster quickly, while he was holding the spoon''There's a load of people outside waiting, so let's talk about it later!'' Yang shouted and then Yun had to make some food quick like a runner athlete and he got started and the poster was on the counter and then the food came out quicker than before and more people were getting it.  
''Dudes, it's not gonna be slow now!'' Yun shouted and the food was getting out quick and then the speed was fast like Chun-Li's kicks.

About half an hour later, almost everybody got their food done and both bros were a bit tired, but they were determined to finish and then Dan was there as well and he noticed Dan coming up to him.  
''Hey, can you be on my team?'' Dan asked the cooking brothers, and it was just a straight question to him from the counter.  
''No, dude, you can't be on my team.'' Yang answered him and then he remember had his own dojo.  
''Why not, I'm definitely one of the best?'' Dan asked, trying to prove his prowess.  
''Because you're just that bad right now.'' Yun responded, coming from the kitchen so he just want back to his table with a load of people from that time when he came into the tournament and he had some sort of grudge with them.  
''Oh, hey, Dan. I saw you get rejected over there.'' Sakura said, seeing that short event happened.

**To be continued not so quickly!**


	23. Team Sonic Speed: prolouge part a!

**Crossunder Battleworks: TEAM SONIC 2!(Team Sonic Speed&amp; Amy Rose)**  
**Prologue part 1a: Back In Seaside Hill!**

Sonic and Knuckles were going to fight as a team and they were ready to do some training for the tourament and they were making some improvements since the last time they fought.  
''Hey, guys. What are you doing?'' Tails asked, looking at their moves from pretty close and then they stopped, which made them stumble a bit  
''Getting ready for the fighting tourament.'' Sonic said, while doing a fast punch to his boxing dummy and then Knuckles did a fast uppercut and then a straight kick to that dummy and Sonic got pushed back by that dummy and they were doing some good skills.  
''Oh, yeah! That one. Wait, it's happening in a month?'' Amy said, being pretty confused and then she got her hammer out, spinning it out and she was ready to fight as well and Tails knew why he was here to train, but he needed to get the kinks  
''LET'S DO THIS TOGETHER!'' Sonic shouted, with a backflip kick ready to throw something, but it failed and the thing just landed in the ocean with a wide drip.

Sonic and Knuckles were together for some reason and then Eggman sent a quick letter to them because he wanted to announce something about the tourament and everybody there took notice of it.  
''I never saw this video before, I wonder why though?'' Tails asked to himself and then he clicked on that thing.  
''Ohhhhh, it's really bad quality, let's move on.'' Sonic said, but the camera was just getting set up and then it was good quality now and then they were watching hard, looking at the big screen of the computer.  
''Hello, Sonic and his pitiful friends, i hope you have a hard time training because we're ready to be the best in the world!'' Eggman shouted in the video, but no-one cared about it and the ante turned up instantly.  
''Now here, what you're gonna see is something epic.'' and then the video went on to show an upgraded Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles, so it stayed there with them turning off, to try and intimidate them and everyone was suprised as heck.  
''What kind of thing is that?'' Knuckles asked, being sorta confused and then they were ready to fight.

Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles was on the video and Eggman was just walking with a wrench in his hand in it and he was trying to be intimidating, but someone else was also back there fixing some stuff.  
''SONIC, PREPARE TO GET CRUSHED BY THE EGGMAN TEAM! THAT HOW IT WORKS RIGHT NOW.'' Metal Knuckles stated and he was on.  
''Have you seen this masterpiece?'' Eggman asked and then Tails stopped the video quick to give his own opinion, but Sonic was waiting for the end.  
''No, I don't think it is a masterpiece.'' Tails said and then he continued the whole video, but it was basically the end of it.  
In the video, Eggman tells them that he's going to make them pay for all of his losses and he's going to be a master of the thing and then it ends.

''Alright, cool crew, let's fight like masters!'' Sonic shouted and then Tails noticed something off about the lab, but he fixed up his stuff and now he could fight with his mech glove, but he had nothing but that up his sleeve.  
''I think Eggman has a fourth guy in his reserve, waiting for him to appear.'' Tails explained, just suddenly getting that thought outta nowhere, but the others just thought he was a bit off.  
''I don't think that's his plan, I think he's going to use the rules for his own stuff and he might have five guys with him.'' Knuckles said and he was ready to fight and do stuff, but they didn't have for that and they went through the what basically is the obstacle course of the place and everybody was at the big battle arena.

**Prologue Part 1b and 1c is going to come soon!**


	24. Dansons Story: pro: Marsh AND The Team!

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Danson's Down Under Team**  
**prologue part 3a: Marsh AND The Team!**

Everyone elsein the ring was just stretching and Erin was still playing hard with Warren with the sudden change from boxing to sumo, but it wasn't that bad for the shoto-style dude.  
''I'm not that ready to lay down just yet.'' Erin said, while she was thrown in the air with the spinning uppercut, but she was ready to slam down quick in the air on her back.  
''Me neither, sis...'' Warren said back to her and then he got slammed on and then he went back up with a uppercut to that chin because strategy isn't for him, but he tried landing fast and he was all good from that, but Erin was like comforting him quick.  
''Thanks? This is really new and I definitely needed it!'' Warren shouted, a little sarcastic and really feeling the weird stuff.  
''You're welcome anyways.'' Erin replies not giving a crap and then they went out with some face that show the level of stunned was really high.

Darren and Danson was talking with each other in the changing rooms, when Marsh jumped into the changing rooms with shorts, some athletic shirt, sandals with socks and a orange and white baseball cap, so he was ready to fight with some guys.  
''Hey, man! What's been happening?'' he greeted them.  
''Warren's got a new friend while we met some new fighters and then quite a bit of fast happened, with me obviously being the best outta everybody!'' Danson shouted, speaking a bit fast for him, but it was nothing for Marsh and then Warren was walking really fast from the changing room, still trying to get his shirt on.  
''I'd like to know when randomly running out isn't a cool thing, because what is going on today?'' Marsh asked everybody in the room and then he got some looks, but he got a reponse.  
''FIGHTING AND NONSENSE!'' Danson yelled, not helping the situation.

Marsh and Danson was going back to the ring to fight for the right to get into the team suddenly because they were laughed back into the ring, because of the jerks.  
''Huh, so I guess we're here again.'' Danson said, doing a quick shrug after that.  
''Alright, remember that match with Ingrid? Well, that's nothing right now.'' Marsh said and then he got some dirt outta his pocket and then he threw it quick, sliding on the ground enough to make a slip-up attack, but Danson was jumping over it and then he did a kick with his right leg.  
''Man, I'm just getting started with it!'' Danson shouted and then he did a backwards breakdance for the next move quickly.

**Prologue part 3b is definitely coming soon, transitioning into the first match!**


	25. Scandinavian Team: The Random Reveal!

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Scandalous Scandinavia Team**  
**Prologue part 0b: The Random Reveal!**

Chris was just randomly fighting an fat woman with a dropped overcoat and they just started a conversation and then the guards came and just told them this one important thing.  
''Look, I know this is going to be one of the countries that the tournament takes place in, but can you at least not disturb the peace?'' the guard said and they both stopped sliding and bonked into each other.  
''Come on, who've said we're disturbing the peace?'' the brown-haired woman asked, but there was a bit of a crowd gathered around them and some of them put their hands.  
''Well, that's okay, I guess.'' Chris said and he was happy to run to the place, where they could train and stuff, but the brown-haired woman wasn't moving quickly though and the the guard was just having a hard time.  
''I've got some major stuff to do today!'' the guard told her, while he was carry  
''Riiiiiight, it's probably nothing much.'' she replied, while trying to just stand, but it was going to be a struggle.  
''Look, doing nothing is better than doing this THING right here.'' he replied and he was ready to lose some stuff over it.

About a third of the hour later, both of them were there and Chris was just waiting and looking at his watch when all of a sudden that dark brown-haired woman came back in and she was pretty tired.  
''Wow, this place looks like somebody threw some age onto it.'' she commented, but it was no problem for him to get in.  
''Even if it's a bit old, it's still really good, especially with the archeitecture.'' Chris said, adding to the convo and then two guys just came to them and then they touched Chris' shoulders randomly because they were part of his thing.  
''So, who are these guys?'' the woman asked.  
''They're part of my new team of Nordic guys!'' Chris said and then they were all together, being pretty friendly and then they introduced themselves to her.

''Hello, my name's Norway for an obvious reason and I like to do some wrestling sometimes, but my afro is all natural.'' he said and then he threw a sideways punch to show how he wrestles.  
''Everybody throws punches sometimes and this guy's sideway punch is one of the best!'' Chris said, being a bit enthuastic and then Norway threw a sideway punch at the woman.  
''Bitch, my name's Ingrid, born in Denmark and I'm coming from Maritt, that new country which just seperated from Austrailia. So, what else do you want?'' she told them and they suddenly became a bit hyped just because of that, but Chris wasn't just seeing it yet.  
''WOW, I can't believe you're here!'' the other guy shouted, but he wasn't bent out of shape by her being there and he just wanted to impress her.  
''Thanks, I don't get it that much.'' Ingrid said and she was ready to fight with that guy, but he didn't introduce himself yet so it was a littler fast.

**Part 1a, when stuff happens like some training with Ingrid.**


	26. Meet The Teams: Shoto Central Part 1!

**Crossunder Battleworks?:**  
**Meet The Fighting Teams**  
**#1 part A: Shoto Central!**

Ryu, Allen and Ken was in a new dojo in America training for some stuff and Sean was there to improve his skills, but one of the announcers came for a special broadcast on the 'net and TV and it was about the teams of the touranment.  
''Today, we have something special to show the fans and the audience! We're going to meet every team we can before the tourament starts happening, so we're going all over the world to meet some guys.'' Geoff shouted, wearing an Native American style outfit.  
''So, first we're in an Californian dojo with a bunch of really well known guys!'' Chris shouted.  
''Man, it feels weird to be working with you.'' Geoff replied and the thing cut to shots showing Los Angeles and San Fransico.

Geoff was with Sean and they both were feeling great, but Sean was trying to get his kicks spot on.  
''Hey, man, what is up right now?'' Geoff asked him, while standing a little bit away from him  
''I'm trying to do some great kicks.'' Sean replied and he was trying to hit the target quick and then he showed his kicking skills on the camera.  
''So, is this you at your best?'' Geoff asked.  
''Yeah, but my best needs to be better!'' Sean shouted and he was doing pretty good and stopped to rest, but he had quite a bit of time to answer some questions and there was a lot of questions for him to answer.  
''Okay, I've got a bit time to before I go to the beach

Meanwhile, Ryu, Ken and Allen were being interviewed all together and Ken and Allen was ready to answer quite a bit of questions.  
''So, Allen, I'm glad you came back because your skills make the shoto dudes unique.'' an Indian journalist said, being a big fan of that guy.  
''Hey, my moves aren't the same as Ryu's!'' Ken shouted, making a quick rebuttal to that statement.  
''I don't know why you were gone for so long, though?'' the journalist asked, holding the camera straight.  
''So, I wasn't allowed to enter the World Warriors touranment after the first one for some reason and I went back to being in the national. So I saw this and I took the chance to make a comeback, but honestly, I like travelling 'cross the world to meet the new fighters.'' Allen explained and Ken approved of it for sure, but it was a little boring, so the questions became a little less stale.  
''Sounds great, man. So guys, what new moves do you have to show if you have any?'' the journalist said and then Ken had a quick smirk on his face.  
''I've got some new moves that you want to see.'' Ken said and he wasn't waiting for the GO sign either, so he was doing some sparring with Allen to show the new moves.

**#1 Part B is coming soon, with Allen and Ken show their new moves!**


	27. Sonic's Speed Team: Ocean Battles part 1

**Crossunder Battleworks: TEAM SONIC 2!(Team Sonic Speed &amp; Amy)**  
**Prologue part 1b-1: Ocean Hill Battle!**

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy were fighting each other in Ocean Palace, near the edge of the water and they were ready to get wet, except for Tails since his mechanical stuff isn't waterproof yet and he was working on it.  
''Get ready to be impressed by me!'' Sonic announced, like it was something important.  
''I'm already impressed with your new clothes...'' Amy said because of what Sonic was wearing, which was still the same except with two thin gloves, socks and his SA2 shoes and then they were fighting quick, like it was Sonic The Fighters on steroids and Knuckles was punching hard.  
''Wow, Knux, you really some epic skills today, and I hope you can bring it to the tourament.'' Sonic said.  
''I'm going to bring it all to that tourament!'' Knuckles shouted and he was doing his hard punch with some knockback to it and Sonic did his homing attack and it had a hard knock to it.

Just 2 minutes later, everyone was going hard in the practice battle between pillars and it was on a pillar with a bit of grass and they were going pretty hard and then a badger named Sticks was on the lookout from the roof the place, but it was nothing.  
''Hey, Sonic, who can say my hammer doesn't hit hard?'' Amy asked him and then Knuckles put his hand up clearly.  
''Well, it does hard, but it's not as reliable as my fists!'' Knuckles replied and he was ready to fight with Amy quick and then the latter swinged her hammer sideways, before getting smashed with Knuckles' uppercut in the chin, but he she did a quick stomp off the ground, making him get bashed to the ground.

Sonic and Tails were using all of their moves and they were moving like there's not any time to waste and they were throwing around some epic moves like the long range boxing glove and the boosted spindash, so there was no shortage of close moments with team.  
''Wow, I can't believe you improved THAT MUCH since the last time you were fighting!'' Tails said and he was throwing down with his new moves.  
''Thanks, I can defeat anyone with my speed!'' Sonic said, but the match was started to mix a bit, but they were almost falling into the ocean.

**Part 1a and 1b-1 is coming soon, I think...**


	28. Down Under Team: Men of Fury!

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Danson's Down Under Team**  
**Match 1 Part B: The Men of Fury!**

Marsh was fighting against Franco Bash, a tough boxer with huge muscles like Haggar and he made the first move, but the match started fast and Marsh did a swing kick to his chest, but Franco blocked it and then Marsh threw a straight punch at him.  
''I'm going straight onto you!'' Marsh boasted and he was doing a quick roundhouse kick and he then did a with 180 with that kick and he made a punch while doing that with speed to Franco, but the boxer guy was just guarding it, so Marsh had to come with something new quick.  
Franco was easily winning against the small-ish guy with his strong as hell punches, but Marsh had a new kind of parrying skill with a hard slap and the guy was trying to make it work with mixed results and both of them were on equal ground.  
''Hey, Erin, get in this place!'' Marsh commanded and he jumped out of the ring and Erin jumped into the ring with a 360 degree punch.  
''I'm in this place and I know how to smash you out!'' Erin shouted and she was ready to do some really fast punches like a epic pro, but Franco was ready to slam down.

Erin was in the ring and Marsh was just standing back, but the match went at a better pace than before because the timing was really instant this time with the punches being thrown more quickly than ever.  
''Hah, watch out for my epic piece of style.'' Erin boasted, with a geniune smile on her face and then she did a sweep punch in the air and then she did a quick down punch with both hands together.  
''OH, LOOK AT THAT SLAM DUNK DOWN!'' the new annoucer shouted and then he was watching the quick trading punches between the both of them, but it wasn't looking easy with the quick side swinging punches and random uppercuts going between them and half of the time, getting parried or blocked.  
''Yeah, that is one hell of slam, man!'' Warren said and he was really feeling it, but Danson wasn't so sure about it.  
''When is she going to pull out her stuff?'' Danson thought inside his hand and he was thinking ahead, when the more unusual stuff happen, but that didn't stop Warren from feeling good.

''I though you said you had epic style, huh, bitch.'' Franco said and then Erin just went straight on with the punches.  
''My style is ready to show itself!'' Erin shouted and she was charging up her punch to throw some invisible punches and there was three of them ready to hit Franco in the face, but he guarded one of them and two of them it and then Erin showed her style with a energy uppercut.  
''Hah, that's nothing compared to my stuff!''' Franco boasted like an heel sorta would and Erin threw a weak kick and then he made an spinning uppercut to counter that kick, buit it wasn't enough to stop her doing some epic grabs in the air to do a slam quick and then she made an epic combo with quite a few strong jabs in there.  
''NOW, this is my kind of style made by me.'' Erin said, just showing off at the end and Franco just threw two strong jabs to her face and the oohs were heard from 'cross the stadium.  
''Hah, even if you're strong as hell, I got my own strategy to finish you off.'' Franco said and his teamates saw it would be a good time for them make their return.

Bob tagged Franco out and Erin didn't care about it, because she was doing really well, so she did her usual stuff, but she got thrown in the air by Bob's really high kick and then Marsh went back in with a fast spinning kick.  
''Wait, why is she flying?'' Warren asked and then Erin landed on him and Danson just grabbed her quick and then he got sideway punched by her.  
''I'm definitely OKAY, THOUGH.'' Erin said, suddenly shouting after the first two words, but Warren felt nothing bad 'cause he had a smirk on his face.

**Part C is defintiely coming soon, with a short cameo starring a few KOF characters!**


	29. C European Team: Quick Friendly Jabs!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**THE Central European Fighters**  
**Prologue part 1: Quick Friendly Punches...**

Marten and Gane were really good friends from the start, despite living in two different countries and they weren't scrubs and even Ingrid got friendly with them online, so they made a new team after meeting Chris and his 80% Nordic team and they were in Munich training and stuff.  
''So, I heard Yashiro, Shermie and Chris split up to make their own teams and so far, Yashiro isn't done with his team.'' Marten said, hearing about something obvious.  
''I think that was pretty unexpected, but it's really obvious by now.'' Ingrid said, firing some water hadoukens.  
''Yeah, his twitter is the shit for a lot of reasons.'' Gane replied, being on his laptop and a few people were watching Marten and Ingrid fighting together like friends and they were part of Marten's dojo as well, because they came just to see him and Gane didn't care about them.  
''I've got my own fan club.'' Marten said, somewhat casually and they were just hanging out in the bleachers.

Gane was waiting for his stuff to be shown since Marten was doing his MMA stuff and Ingrid's karate-ish thing with water and he was just waiting.  
''You are an elegant and strong as heck, two things which don't go together.'' Marten said and he was throwing some casually cool punches with his bare hands and then Ingrid was just whirlpool kicking with a weak one.  
''Huh, so are you fighters just going to waste it?'' Gane asked the both of them, quick as he could.  
''No, because I'm not a waster of time.'' Marten boasted, while doing some fast as heck strikes and Ingrid was just throwing some water bombs at him, so that she could some ''epic'' stuff.  
Gane was ready to do some major skills, tired of his laptop and then he got up and he did a backflip kick to show some European style with his punches and kicks, but Marten wasn't done yet with his bowl o' tricks.  
''Hey, come on and do some stuff on your own time!'' Ingrid shouted and then Gane just shrugged it off.  
''You're not gonna just go home without a fight?'' Marten asked Gane, ready to leave this place and the dude was putting his cap on, wanting to do some epic stuff that he learned just yesterday.

''No way, I'm going to leave this fight undone.'' Gane stated, pretty loudly and then he tightened his headband to start and then he tagged Marten and Gane was getting some cheers from Marten's mini-fan club.  
''Go and get them, tiger!'' Gane's sister said and then he was in his pretty decent stance and then the whistle blowed and he started throwing some epic jabs and it was getting good and then he made a quick knee move to Ingrid's pretty face.  
''Wait, you do knee strikes?'' Ingrid said, while shielding with some water and then she threw the shield to do a sideways rotating kick.

**To be continued quickly?**


	30. C Europe Team: The Lower Down Stuff!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**THE Central European Fighters**  
**Prologue Part 2: The Lower Down Stuff!**

Gane was showing his Muay Thai-style prowess and he was using some damn epic moves against Ingrid's brawling mixed with karate fighting punches and kicks and it was getting hot in that concrete dojo.  
''Man, this sunset isn't half bad here.'' Marten said, fighting with one of students of the Hungarian dojo.  
''Heh, it's nothing compared to Amsterdam.'' that girl said and then she tried to throw him, but Marten's punch was better than the throw, so the girl ended getting thrown with her left fist out, but it wasn't too bad for her, since she got up frontflip and she was back on that good ground.  
''Wait, you've been to Amsterdam?'' Marten asked her, while still throwing some decent punches.  
''Yeah and it's definitely a different place from this city.'' the girl replied back, throwing some quick jabs at Marten.

Gane was just doing some knee moves to Ingrid, who has her water slices trying to defend herself and then she went through them and him with a hard knock punch and Gane got knocked in the air and pushed back quite a bit and he had to get up.  
''Wow, you're not very good at it, but at least you are a strong man.'' Ingrid said, waiting for Gane to just get wrecked pretty easily, but he did a rolling dodge with it.  
''Look, I don't need your approval.'' he proclaimed, jumping up from the ground and then he was moving left to right with his stance.  
''Well, geez. I was just being rude.'' Ingrid said, while throwing some small water balls and Gane just swallowed both water balls like they were just normal water, but they pushed him back a bit instead of doing nothing since they blew up.  
''Well, that is good water, throught I don't expect to you throw it.'' Gane commented, running with a bit of attitude and then he jumped to push foward both of his knees.

Later, they were a bit tired and it was night time, but they weren't done in anyway


	31. Down Under Team: Guys of Fury! part C

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Danson's Down Under Team**  
**Match 1 Part C1: Capoeira Close!**

Danson was getting some major damage from Franco and his cool blows, even if he did a counter with his strong hard, so it was just hard for him even get a hit on him and he was going all in with his jabs and his slaps in the face.  
''Damn, Franco's a strong douche with some wide-ass moves.'' Danson thought to himself and Erin and Marsh was just cheering him on with no words and Warren was just doing a taunt to him.  
''Come and get it on.'' Franco said and then Danson did a 720 with just his foot sticking out, trying to make a mini-tornado and then he did it, so Franco got blown down by the mini tornado.  
''THESE FIGHTERS ARE MOVING QUICK and pretty damn slick, if I say!'' the first announcer said, who was the  
''I GOT IT ON, so what's your reponse?'' Danson said, moving pretty fast with his arms going all out and he was moving pretty fast with the dashing skills of a sprinter and he was moving like a dancer, but he got cauight out and he defended himself with some more foot tornados and then he KO Franco with his strong hurricane coming by doing a break dance-style spin and it came out like nothing.  
''YOU wrecked that douche quick like butter with that big tornado!'' Warren shouted, just when Danson beat the crap outta Franco and Bob came back in.

''It's not going to be a easy ride from here.'' Erin shouted in worry, stating the obvious.  
''Well, it's a fat chance that's it going to be easy.'' Danson said and he was on the double with his stuff trying to get 2 hits on litterally everything he did and he was trying to do a breaking kick and then he did a backflip and the stadium was filled with silence along with a few cheers and jeers here and there.  
''Well, neither of them got the time to waste with this one.'' the other announcer said, (who was a American guy ready to comment) while the guys were moving around each other.  
''That was a bit bleh, though, but Bob isn't giving up quickly!'' the main announcer announced, always having a loud voice no matter place.  
Bob had some good countering skills, getting near the edge of the ring with his smooth moves and then he was doing that handstand spin, while Danson was turning it on it's head with a lowdown headspin, so he jumped outta it to make himself a torpedo.  
''Nobody gives up on my watch, even clocks don't give up!'' Danson shouted, being a little less serious this time.  
''Come on, with those puns, you guys can't even win.'' Cheng boasted.

Bob and Danson were going at quick since they were pretty close to each other and their moves were getting quicker and more agile with the speed of it getting quick.  
''Hah, you though I wasn't breaking it down.'' Danson said, doing a side roll with one of his feet sticking it out further, hitting Bob in the face and then Bob did a wide spin to Danson, hitting the other guy quick.  
''Well, the two guys are breaking it down  
''Well, we're both breaking it down fast.'' Bob said, not having a lot of words, in this part of the competitiona and the crowd was getting a little tired of it, so Warren jumped in with a spinning kick and Danson had to do something, but he couldn't.  
Warren tagged his friend out by accident, as he kicked him outta the ring and Danson was a little fustrated and so was Marsh, only out of boredom.  
''Alright, I'll be kicking cool and punching strong like a strong man, brah!'' he shouted and he was moving as quick as he can, with his kicks being wide.  
''Well, show me, man!'' Bob said, who was in a better mood than Warren, who was absolutely filled with boredom, so he was doing some dodging combos(which is dodging and then immediately, trying to make a combo), but Warren got a lot of focus and then he managed to make some heavy hits to make Bob nearly get KO'd.  
''WOW, THIS IS GETTING EXCITING AGAIN!'' the other announcer yelled, who was now hyped as the main one.

**To be continued pretty quickly with the chronicles of CHENG!**


	32. C Europe Team: MATCH 2 preview!

**Crossunder Battleworks**  
**#2: Central European Fighters vs. The Kirishima Team**  
**Part 1a: The Beginnings of a Ship!**

Gane, Eva, Ingrid and Marten were up in Vienna for their first and fast match with Syo, Gai, Shingo and Sean, who made up the whole Kirishima Team and they had a nickname based on their names.  
In the middle of the town, Shingo was throwing some damn cool moves with Marten to show that they had no hard feelings and so far, it was going pretty good.  
''So, you guys haven't heard of us?'' Syo said.  
''DUDE, you better believe we heard of you!'' Marten shouted, while walking down the city centre with a bit of a random crowd and they both thought that they were booming.  
''You know, you haven't even see us before the tournament, but we're ready to rise up and wise up!'' Syo shouted and he was really feeling the chance to win the match and Marten didn't want to lose either, so it was a like a secret rivalry.

Meanwhile, a few minutes later, the rest were on a wooden platform in the west side of the city centre and they were doing some talk and some punches and kicks, along with a few new moves.  
''YOU SEE, we're going to be the best fighters you will see! Even if we lose, we won't be unmemorable!'' Gai shouted, trying to turn the excitement to a new level and then he was ready to shake his hand and then Gane was the one shaking the hand and the handshake was actually a grab.  
''Well, you're a uniquely stupid jerk.'' Gane said and his grip got tight, but Gai threwhim first, making for a effect and it was getting hot in here, so the throwdown was starting quick with the throws.  
''Wow, I'm loving this drama! Come on, show me your moves!'' Ingrid said, having some bad guy grin on her face and Eva didn't care all that much and Gane and Gai was punching hard, trying to match the tactics of each other.  
''Damn, you sound like a dickhead...!'' Gai exclaimed, getting a bit whispery near the end, while he was doing some clobbering.

**TO BE CONTINUED QUICK...for the first match!**


	33. C Europe Team: MATCH 1 part 1a!

**Crossunder Battleworks+**  
**Marten's Central European Fighters**  
**Match #1 P1a: Get Ready To Blow!**

The team was in Cardiff, enjoying the football match from their hotel place and Marten and Ingrid were both wearing green bands on their left arms, but Ingrid had both green bands on both arms, which means she's the main leader of the team and Marten would be that ''deputy leader'' guy.  
''Yo, you know the thing that's happening?'' Marten said, trying to be American and he was punching a pillow for his thing.  
''No, of course not...!'' Gane yelled, sarcastically and he was REALLY stunned by the lack of knowledge and Ingrid had a bit of a mean look on her face, but Marten didn't give S about the pillow, so he kicked it onto the bed and it stuck the landing.  
''I'm so ready for that thing, even the pillow's back where it was with just a kick.'' Marten replied and he was ready to throw some epic jabs and Eva wasn't flinching a bit.  
''Don't we have better stuff to do than to lay around all day?'' Eva asked Gane.  
''You guys are in Cardiff, but right now, we're doing bugger all.'' Ingrid said and she was ready to throw him out of his bed in the hotel room onto the floor and then Gane jumped outta the bed to avoid being throw and he hit his head on the ceiling.

The group were walking to the training room near the place where they were going to fight and a few fans already came out for Marten's autograph, but he had no time for that.  
''Wow, I bet your fans are really dedicaited, 'cause you look pretty damn...strong.'' Gane commented and then his own son came up to him and he did a quick hug with Gane.  
''Hey, Dad!'' his son shouted and he was really happy to see and Marten stayed back, while Eva and Ingrid went on to do the training room near the castle that they were going to fight in and Gane was happy to see him.  
''Hey, son. I can't believe you're here.'' Gane said, being a bit sad for his son to be in this huge city.  
''I just want to tell what I did today.'' Geoff said, being Gane's son and Marten was just watching because of how friendly the both of them are and he was also a family friend of them.

Meanwhile, Eva and Ingrid met the other team, who were the High School Girls AND they were feisty, so they weren't doing shitty, but no doing good and they were in the same room, which was just a tent.  
''Konichiwa, Ingrid and Eva. You guys look pretty damn relaxed.'' Xiangfei said and she didn't care about their attire.  
''Yeah, I'm feeling pretty relaxed.'' Eva said and she was swinging her arms around and Hinako was feeling really excited for the fight and then Ingrid just showed off her moves while Xiangfei and Hinako were having a quick talk with Eva.  
''How come, you haven't seen me on the 'net?'' Ingrid asked Makoto, assuming some stuff about her and she was still doing the kicks of boasting.  
''I spending most of my time training and I swear I've seen only one video from you.'' Makoto said, still wearing her gi and she was doing her moves, because they were training in that tent and then they were doing some fast punches while talking about random stuff.

**Part 1b is also coming soon, with Marten's past not being the main point.**


End file.
